


Kankri Vantas! Stop harassing that boy right now!

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Personality Swap, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Cronus Ampora and your boyfriend is a douchebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri Vantas! Stop harassing that boy right now!

**Author's Note:**

> Personality swaps always mess with me.

He smirks and leans in closer to you, licking his teeth. “Cmon, Cronus, what do you say? You, me, a nice soft platform in my hive?” His hand brushes your thigh, damn near your crotch and with too much pressure to be an accident. You slap his arm and glare at him.

”Kankri!” You gasp, flushing deep violet and feeling your fins fan out. “We’re in  _public._ ”

He brushes his lips against the edge of one fin and you shiver, pressing them to the sides of your head. “Cronus, babydoll, you know you want a piece of this Vantass.”

You’re so blown away, you just kind of gape at him, your mouth falling open and your eyes going wide. He chuckles and gently closes your mouth, pressing at your chin, then tilts your head up and kisses you, softer than you’d expected.

"You’re so cute, Cronus." He purrs, ruffling your hair a little. "I just want to keep you to myself."

 You feel yourself pout, even though you tell yourself not to. “You can’t call me cute, I’m taller than you.” Not that you don’t appreciate the compliment, but you’re being difficult.

He pets your hair and pinches slightly at your fin with his claws, climbing into your lap. “Come here, baby, let me kiss you.”

"K-kankri wait, we’re in public!"

"You keep saying that." He sighs, mouth hovering near your gills. The breath makes you twitch, accidentally slapping him in the face with your fin. "Ow."

You jump, cupping his cheeks and looking at him closely. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

He smiles and pecks you on the lips, one of his hands moving to the back of your head. You kiss back, sighing. More than once, one of the tines on your fins has scratched him, and you always feel terrible. He’s your matesprit, and beyond that your friend. You just want to keep him safe and happy.

He nips at your bottom lip, his other hand moving to barely, barely trace the gills on your neck. You moan softly, leaning back on the bench you. He takes over, tracing your gills and sucking on your tongue. You clutch at his sweater and mewl, your bulge slipping out and making you roll your hips into his. He growls slightly, biting your lip.

"If we get up, everyone’ll see that you’re so compromised right now, Cronus." He licks up your throat and you bite back a keen as he grinds into your bulge, feeling his own against it. "Besides, I don’t think I could make it, with you that nice shade of violet."

You blush more and whine. It takes a lot to make you stop being aroused once you are, and it’ll be near-impossible if he keeps  _licking your neck oh god._ He rocks his hips forward a few more times before groaning and lifting his hips enough to push his ‘righteous leggings’ down then pulls them off one leg completely.

You stare at him wide-eyed as his bulge squirms against his sweater, nearly the same shade. “Kankri,what the fuck are you doing?!”

He kisses you and pets your hair until you relax into the bench again. “Shh. If we’re quiet, we can do this here and now. Just kiss me, baby.”

You do. You kiss him, and it muffles the gasp when he pulls you our of your jeans, along with the moan as he sinks himself on it, from him more than you. He bucks his hips, one hand finding yours and placing it on his bulge. You start stroking him quickly, and he moves his hips.

The way he’s leaning against you mostly hides his nudity, and even the movements he’s making could be seen as just vigorously making out. You really, really hope so, anyway. He’s mewling into your mouth, clinging to your shoulders and breathing hard through his nose. Your other hand moves under his sweater and starts scratching at his spine, earning you a long whine from the back of his throat. You keep it up, abusing his erogenous zone and making his nook clench on you.

He pulls back and looks at you, tiny, stifled moans slipping past his bruised lips. “Close!” He whispers, and you nod. His thighs are trembling, his bulge twisted around your fingers desperately. You let him push your shirt up and out of the way, knowing that your black pants won’t show anything. “So close, Cronus, oh god.”

You kiss him again, bucking your hips without regard to being inconspicuous. “Me too, shit, I’m gonna spill.”

He buries his face in your hair and moves harder against you, hands fisted in your shirt. He moans, low and rough in his throat as he comes. You groan softly, biting his shoulder and coming with a few more movements. He shudders at the rush of cold material in his nook, then slumps against you, breathing hard.

You both eventually make it to your hive, and you only find out the next evening that Horrus, along with being a peeping tom, is a loudmouth. Kankri is less apologetic than he seems.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this turned out well. Short, though.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
